Time Travelers
by doodlegirll
Summary: COMPLETE! ...I don't think we're in 2006 anymore... When two modern fourteen year olds are transported to 1607, their mission and ticket home is to keep Pocahontas and John Smith together. But it isn't going to be as easy as they thought...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aiyana walked up the path in the woods to a small hut. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Maka, woman of about twenty-seven.

"I'm here, Maka!" Aiyana said cheerfully. "What do you need?" Maka motioned for her to sit and Aiyana sat.

"As you know, the English have officially landed." Maka said and Aiyana nodded, smiling.

"And Pocahontas has met one." She added.

"Yes. Do you know his name?" Maka asked. Aiyana shook her head.

"No, but Pocahontas does." Aiyana said. Maka nodded.

"Yes, and so do I." She said. "You know I'm from the future, right?" Maka asked. Aiyana nodded.

"Yes. 2006, right?" She asked, thinking about the future. She could only imagine what 2006 was like.

"Well, what you didn't know is that they will fall in love." Maka said and Aiyana's eyes widened.

"But they'll be torn apart by many obstacles. And one will send him, John, back where he came from, back to England. And one man will stand at nothing to stop him." Maka said. She clicked on the TV. She lived in a vortex of time and she had pretty much every gadget known to man.

"Who, Maka? Who?" Aiyana asked.

"This man." Maka said, showing Aiyana a picture of Ratcliffe on the screen.

"Who's that?" Aiyana asked.

"His name is Ratcliffe and he's nothing but evil. All he wants to do is separate them."

"Why?"

"Because he's mean. He's after one thing that he'll never get: gold." Maka said.

"Is there anyone who can stop him?" Aiyana asked.

"There are only two people who can stop him. They live in my year, 2006. They're best friends and all their names are Robin and Sophie. Look." Maka said, showing Aiyana a picture in a book of two best friends.

"How will we get them here?"

"Through the time vortex. All they have to say is something like they wish they could help them stay together. They'll be brought here and their only way home will be to keep Pocahontas and John together." Maka said and Aiyana nodded.

"I want you to meet them and tell them of their mission. And keep checking up on them; they're productive, but they're also quite entertaining when they're together." Maka said with a smile.

"Alright, Maka. I'll do my best." Aiyana said and she turned and left. She knew that soon, she would meet Robin Bates and Sophie Moore very soon.


	2. Where Are We?

Chapter One: Where Are We?

Robin Bates pried open the DVD case of her favorite movie, _Pocahontas_.

"Come on! Open up!" She said. Her best friend, Sophie, looked at her from the couch.

"What's the matter with it?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just never liked to open!" Robin said.

"Let me try." Sophie offered and Robin gladly tossed the DVD case over to her. Sophie somehow managed to pry the thing open. She tossed it back to Robin.

"Thanks, Soph. I owe you one." Robin said.

"No problem." Sophie said. Robin popped the DVD into the player and then walked into the kitchen to pop the popcorn while Sophie watched the previews that Robin had seen a million times. Finally, the popcorn was done and Robin equally divided it into two bowls. She handed the blue one to Sophie and she kept the yellow one. For over an hour, Robin and Sophie watched the movie, singing along to the songs, saying lines from memory, and added their own personal commentary.

"You know, I sure wish there was some way for them to stay together." Robin said and Sophie had to nod in agreement.

"Me too." She said.

"But other than fan fiction, there's no way they'll keep them together. Darn critics!" Robin said, referring to the sequel that she hated.

Suddenly, a greenish-yellow light surrounded the friends. The two were sent screaming through a vortex of light. Then, all at once, they landed hard on the ground.

"Oof!" Robin said, groaning. She looked up. She and Sophie were in the woods. Something about them seemed familiar. Everything was silent except for a few rustles in the bushes and a few birds chirping from the branches of the trees. Robin sat up. She rubbed her head. Suddenly, Robin stopped. She stared at her hand. It wasn't the 3-D version she was so used to seeing! She was now animated! Like in a movie! Robin screamed.

"Holy! What happened? Where are we?" She asked, looking at Sophie, who was animated, too. They looked exactly like they did in real life, but they were animated. They even were in the same clothes!

"I don't know." Sophie said, staring at her own hand.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"That is a very good question." Someone said and the girls looked behind them to see a girl about their age standing behind them.

"Who are you?" The girls asked in unison.

"My name is Aiyana. I'm here to help you. Come." Aiyana said. Suddenly, Robin and Sophie found themselves in a tall tree sitting on one of the high branches next to Aiyana.

"Whoa!" Sophie said. She wasn't exactly comfortable with heights.

"You are here for a special purpose." Aiyana said.

"Hold a minute! Where are we, first?" Robin asked.

"You are in Virginia." Robin and Sophie looked at each other.

"What year is it?" They asked together.

"1607." Aiyana answered. Robin and Sophie looked at each other again. Could they really…?

"As I was saying, you are here for a reason. Look down there." Aiyana said. Robin and Sophie peered down between the branches and leaves of the tree. Their eyes widened at what they saw. There, sitting on the ground, were the two main characters from their favorite movie. Pocahontas and John Smith. But how could that be them?

"I think you know where you are and who they are." Aiyana said and the girls nodded.

"But…" Sophie started.

"You are here for one thing. In a few minutes, you must climb down from this tree and talk to them. You must meet them. Your mission is to keep them together, no matter what obstacles may stand in your way. You must be sure that they stay together no matter what happens. Until you succeed, your time in 2006 will be frozen. Months will pass here, but you will not age a day in real life. It will remain October 22, 2006 until your mission is complete. I can't say when you will return home, but rest assured, you will return. And you will have not aged a minute or second. No matter how long you are here in this time, you will remain the same and so will your world outside of this one. Am I making any sense?" Aiyana asked. Robin and Sophie nodded. "Good." She said.

"But what do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You must be sure that they do not get separated. The man, Ratcliffe, is going to try everything in his power to separate them forever. You must make sure that that does not happen." Aiyana said. Sophie and Robin looked back from Pocahontas and John back to Aiyana.

"But why…" They started, but Aiyana was gone.

**A/N-** Well, this isn't going to be easy for Sophie and me! Help! Please review!

-Robin

PS- This will be quite long.


	3. Hello!

Chapter two- Hello!

Sophie looked at Robin.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We get outta this tree." Robin said and Sophie nodded in agreement gladly. Heights made her nervous.

"But I think we should climb higher. We really should let Pocahontas show John her world before we meet them. Don't you think?" Robin said.

"Higher?" Sophie said, looking up. She gulped silently and then she looked at Robin. "We should climb higher. Pocahontas climbs in this tree, remember? And then John climbs after her, but he's obviously not very good at it and falls. And then she climbs down and shows him her world and bang! He's changed!" Sophie said. Robin laughed and started to climb higher. Heights didn't bother her in the least. Spiders, whole other story. She and Sophie climbed higher and higher and they finally reached to top, where they discussed what to do.

"How will we explain ourselves? We'll have to tell Pocahontas we're from the future. John, well, maybe not right away. We'll have to tell Pocahontas at least. We have to keep them together. Remember? Ratcliffe shoots John in the end. How are we going to stop that?" Robin asked.

"We'll worry about that when that time comes." Sophie answered.

"Alright." Robin replied. The two looked back down at the pair. John had just made Pocahontas mad and she was making her way up the tree. John, try as he might, wasn't at all good at climbing branchy trees.

"Well, we know what happens from here." Robin whispered to Sophie. They watched in silence as John clumsily tried to convince Pocahontas he hadn't meant anything bad in what he had said.

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that!" He said. He took hold of a small branch, which snapped instantly, and he crashed out of the tree to the ground, where gravity took over his helmet and it fell onto his head.

"That could be us!" Sophie hissed and Robin knew she was right. Sophie wasn't exactly comfy with heights. She never had been. Robin thought back to when the two were at Cedar Point and Robin had convinced Sophie to go on the smallest roller coaster there: The Blue Streak. Sophie hadn't liked it at all, but Robin had loved it. That was just one of the ways Robin and Sophie were different.

Robin had long, straight brown hair and long bangs that hung in her face constantly. She had brown eyes with a tiny ring of green around the pupil. No one, unless they got close enough, ever knew she had green in her eyes. Robin was a little taller than Sophie, but not by much.

Sophie was almost the complete opposite of Robin. She had very short blondish hair and grayish-blue eyes. To Robin, they were bluer.

But Robin and Sophie were a lot alike, too. Both were writeaholics. They both loved to write. Both loved to sing and both liked the movie _Pocahontas_, Disney's version only. And both were bookaholics. Both liked to read. A lot.

"Now what?" Sophie asked as Pocahontas and John walked off to see Pocahontas's world.

"We wait."

...oOo...

For over an hour, Sophie and Robin waited. They kicked at pebbles by the riverbed and pulled up grass by the tree.

"Boy, you'd think they'd be back by now." Robin said. She was bored easily.

"Yeah, you would." Sophie said. Suddenly, Aiyana appeared beside them.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hi." Robin and Sophie said in unison, both in bored tones.

"What are you doing?" Aiyana asked, twirling her long black hair around her finger.

"What does it look like? Nothing!" Robin said, tossing the grass she had tugged at for twenty minutes into the air.

"Are they not back yet?" Aiyana asked them.

"Nope. It takes only, what, three minutes in the song?" Sophie asked, knowing Robin kept records of how long the songs were. She loved to prove the animators wrong when it came to time lengths.

"Three minutes, twenty-one seconds." Robin answered.

"Okay, but it would take a lot longer than that to get from one place to another, don't you think?" Aiyana asked. Robin and Sophie agreed.

"Sure, but…" Robin started, but she, Sophie and Aiyana were stopped short by the voices of John and Pocahontas coming back through the forest.

"Stay here and meet them. Remember, your way home is keeping them together." Aiyana said and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Robin looked at Sophie and gulped.

"Well, this is it." Robin said, glancing at the direction from which the voices were coming.

"Yep." Sophie agreed. "No turning back now."

"Nope. Not now." Robin sighed, gulping silently. What were they going to do? Robin's bright red Freshman t-shirt from her school with a white quarter-length sleeved shirt on under it, blue jeans and white tennis shoes made her stick out like a sore thumb. And Sophie's blue jeans and blue shirt didn't exactly help, either. And even if they were able to disguise themselves, Robin's retainers showed that she had once had something on her teeth to keep them straight and girls hadn't been allowed to come to Virginia from England, they both knew. Sophie pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. That was another thing that set them apart. Robin could go without her retainers (Though she would be in hot water with her orthodontist if she did), but Sophie couldn't go without her glasses. The voices grew louder and Pocahontas and John came into the scene. Both stopped and stared at the two girls sitting on the ground. Robin looked at Sophie and they both smiled a nervous smile.

"Hello." Was all they could get out. Their mission had officially begun.

**A/N-** How are we gonna keep them together? We know the story by heart, so at least we know what'll happen next! Well, please review!

-Robin


	4. Nice to Meet You

Chapter three- Nice to Meet You

"Who are you?" Pocahontas asked. Robin looked at Sophie.

"I'm Robin."

"And I'm Sophie." Sophie said.

"You two look new." Pocahontas said.

"We are. We're not exactly what you'd call from around here." Robin said, looking at Sophie, who just nodded in agreement. They weren't sure what to say.

Meanwhile, from the bushes, Aiyana and Maka watched.

"Gee, they aren't doing so well." Aiyana whispered.

"You think?" Maka asked. She and Aiyana knew they had to help Robin and Sophie out.

"Aiyana, go on! Go help them!" Maka said and Aiyana wasted no time helping.

"Robin! Sophie! Where are you?" She called, pretending to be looking for them. Robin and Sophie looked at her and sighed with relief.

"There you guys are!" Aiyana said.

"Wingapo, Aiyana." Pocahontas said, smiling.

"Wingapo, Pocahontas. I see you've met my friends Robin and Sophie." Aiyana said with a smile. Pocahontas nodded.

"Yes, I have." She said. She turned to John. "This is my friend Aiyana. And we already know Robin and Sophie. Aiyana, this is John." Pocahontas said.

"Nice to meet you." Aiyana said. John nodded in agreement.

"Where are you two from?" He asked Robin and Sophie, catching them off guard. They hadn't planned on that question being asked!

"Uh…we're…uh…" Robin and Sophie stuttered. Aiyana knew exactly what to say.

"They're from someplace far away from here. It's called Michigan." Aiyana said. Robin and Sophie gave her a grateful look.

"Where's that?" Pocahontas and John both asked.

"It's to the north. To the _far_ north." Sophie said. She gave Robin a look that said "But it doesn't really matter where we're from because Michigan won't even be _explored _for another 230 years!"

"Okay. Anyway, Pocahontas, can I ask you a favor? They're lost and have no place to stay. Could we put them in an empty hut in the village?" Aiyana asked.

"Sure! That won't be a problem." Pocahontas said and the girls all sighed with relief. They had been worried they would have to sleep in trees! Robin looked at Sophie. Sophie looked at Robin. Neither knew what to say.

"Thank you." Robin and Sophie finally managed to get out.

"It's no problem." Pocahontas assured them.

"Well, we owe you big time." Robin said with a smile.

"And we'll help you in whatever way we can." Sophie put in. Robin knew she meant with whatever Pocahontas needed help with, but also in keeping her and John together.

"It's no…" Pocahontas started, but she suddenly stopped. Drums blasted through the air.

"What's wrong?" John asked, not understanding what the drums meant. "What is it?"

"Trouble." The four said together. John just looked at them.

"I've got to go!" Pocahontas said. "See you at the village!" As John tried to convince her to stay, Robin and Sophie turned to Aiyana.

"We have to tell her." Robin said. Aiyana nodded. She knew what Robin meant.

"Well, I kind of thought you'd say that. Just tell her you're here from 2006 and you don't know when you'll be getting home. That's the truth. You _are_ from 2006 and you _don't_ know when you'll be going home." Aiyana said and Sophie nodded.

"Alright. I sure hope this works." She said. Robin agreed.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. But one thing you can't do is tell Pocahontas that mission is to keep her and John together and you can't tell her anything that is going to happen. Got it?" She asked and the girls nodded.

"Good. Come on, let's get you guys to the village."

...oOo...

"Well, here we are." Pocahontas said. She pushed back the flap to a small hut.

"Thank you very much!" Robin said. She and Sophie walked into the hut and looked around. Never in their lives had they imagined being in their favorite movie!

"Uh, Pocahontas, you need to sit down. There's something we have to tell you." Sophie said, suddenly turning around. She looked at Robin and Aiyana. Aiyana nodded.

"We're from the future." Robin and Sophie said at the same time.

"What?" Pocahontas asked, not understanding.

"We're from the future. 2006, 399 years in the future." Sophie said. Pocahontas looked from her to Robin and from Robin to Aiyana, who both nodded.

"We're here and we don't know when we're going home." Robin explained.

"But how did you get here?" Pocahontas asked.

"Time Vortex, I guess." Sophie answered.

"This is as weird to us as it is to you. We don't know how or when we're going to get home." Robin said, seeing the confusion on Pocahontas's face.

"Well, until then, just stay here. You're welcome here. Aiyana, you're going on that fishing hike with Maka and Kai soon aren't you?" Pocahontas asked. Aiyana nodded. Her sister Kai and Maka were great friends, though Maka and Aiyana were closer because Aiyana was the only one that knew Maka's secret.

"Then I'll show you around. It's probably best that we not tell the whole village, or my father, that you're from the future. We'll tell them that you're lost and you have no place to stay. That'll be the truth enough." Pocahontas said. The three girls nodded.

"Thank you, Pocahontas." Sophie said. Pocahontas smiled and left her new friends behind. She knew she would get to know these girls and would be great friends with them. They were as adventurous and carefree as Pocahontas herself!

"You'll need something to wear. You and I are about the same size." Aiyana said. She motioned for Robin and Sophie to follow her. After they entered Aiyana's hut, Aiyana found them two pairs of winter leggings and a short sleeved top. She could tell that they weren't exactly the ones for dresses and that they didn't wear them often.

"Thanks, Aiyana. So when do you go on that trip?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow. But don't worry; I'll be checking up on you! Remember your mission. Keep them together." Aiyana said and she walked out of the hut. Robin looked at Sophie.

"This isn't going to be east, Soph. Think we'll ever get home?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah. We can do this."

**A/N-** Well, Pocahontas knows! Boy, I sure hope we can do this! –Robin


	5. In the Cornfield

Chapter four- In the Cornfield

Three days passed and Robin and Sophie knew the village like they had lived there their whole lives. That was all thanks to Pocahontas. She and Nakoma had taken it upon themselves to show Robin and Sophie the ropes, though Pocahontas was the only person other than Aiyana that knew their secret. And with Aiyana, her sister Kai, and Maka gone on a hike through the highlands of Virginia to go fishing, their secret was kept and confined in Pocahontas. She was interested in what 2006 was like and she asked a lot of questions about it, and Robin and Sophie answered every one of them.

_Phew! And I though Nutrition Class was boring!_ Robin thought to herself as she, Sophie, Pocahontas and Nakoma picked corn. Sophie didn't seem bothered by it, and Robin didn't let on or show that she didn't like, but she did. She wasn't sure about Sophie, but she wanted to explore. But then again, she knew what would happen today and so did Sophie.

"Pocahontas? What are you thinking about?" Nakoma asked, pausing to a breather.

"Hm? Oh! Nothing." Pocahontas said and Robin and Sophie exchanged a glance. They knew exactly what(or who!) Pocahontas was thinking about.

"Uh huh. Well, we had better get these baskets of corn back into the village. Now that those white men are walking around out there, no one is…" Nakoma said, but she was cut short by fear. Robin and Sophie looked at each other and grinned slightly. They knew why Nakoma had stopped talking.

"Pocahontas, Robin, Sophie, look!" Nakoma said. Everyone turned around. Pocahontas let out a small groan when she saw John creeping out from the cornstalks.

"What is he doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Looking for you." Robin answered.

"Great." Pocahontas muttered.

"I'm going to get Kocoum!" Nakoma said and she turned to leave, but Pocahontas took her arm.

"No, don't!" She said. "Please, don't!" She walked over to John.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a worried voice. She heard Kocoum calling her name and she knew that if he saw John…

"I wanted to see you again!" John said. He turned his attention to a voice that was coming closer.

"What?" Nakoma squeaked.

"Please, Nakoma, don't say anything!" Pleaded Pocahontas, who looked at Robin and Sophie for support. They pretended to zip their lips, promising not to tell.

"Thank you!" Pocahontas said and she and John fled through the cornfield.

"Nakoma." It was Kocoum. Nakoma spun around and began to speak with Kocoum.

"Come on!" Sophie whispered to Robin and Robin followed her silently. The moccasins on their feet didn't give away any sound as they quietly followed Pocahontas and John.

"If you had been seen by any of the warriors, who knows what would have happened!" Pocahontas said to John.

"Where in the world are we going?" John asked.

"My favorite place in the forest. I showed it to Robin and Sophie earlier." Pocahontas said, smiling. She had been right when she said that Robin and Sophie would be as adventurous and carefree as she was! Robin and Sophie showed no worries as they explored the woods with Pocahontas. But Pocahontas had had something(or someone) on her mind.

"Wow." John breathed. The forest was wonderful! He could now see what Pocahontas saw in it all. He thought he heard a twig break and he looked toward the sound, but he didn't see anything.

"Does anyone other than Robin and Sophie know where we are? About this place?" Pocahontas shook her head and John relaxed.

"Good." He said.

"Why? Are you scared?" Someone said from behind them. John nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. The two turned to find Robin and Sophie, grinning like crazy.

"Oh, it's only you."

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" Robin asked.

"Not really."

"Come on, let's go. We have something to show you, John." Pocahontas said as she grinned at the girls, who just looked at each other. This was going to be funny.

**A/N-** Sorry about the shorty, but they aren't in the cornfield anymore!


	6. Plan One Failed

Chapter five- Plan One Failed

"Pocahontas, that tree is talking to me." John said, a look of fear on his face. Robin and Sophie looked at each other and laughed out loud. They couldn't contain it. It was too funny. As Grandmother Willow and John were introduced to each other, Robin and Sophie whispered.

"Don't forget what happens tonight! Robin, how are we going to stop it?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph. But we have to stop it!" Robin said. She knew that if Kocoum was killed, John would be blamed and sentenced to die. And then Pocahontas would save him, but he would get shot. Robin's mind wasn't on what was to come that night. She was thinking about how they were going to stop Ratcliffe the next morning. Neither Robin nor Sophie knew what to do. But one thing was for sure, neither Robin nor Sophie would get any sleep that night! And neither would John or Pocahontas for that matter.

"Meet me here, tonight." John said and was gone. Pocahontas sat down on Grandmother Willow's stump and sighed.

"That went well." Robin said.

"Yeah." Sophie agreed.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." Pocahontas proclaimed and Robin and Sophie grinned.

"Of course you are! You know you are! And he loves you, too." Sophie assured her.

"I know, Sophie. I'm just worried. My father has declared war on John's people. And if we go to war with them, John and his people won't stand a chance!" Pocahontas said as she braided her hair nervously.

"That's for sure." Sophie said.

"I think that somehow, you both will find a way to stop this." Grandmother Willow said and Robin sent her a glance that said, "You have no idea."

"I hope you're right, Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas sighed.

"We'd better get back. It's almost sunset." Robin observed.

"You're right. See you tonight, Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas agreed and then she, Sophie, and Robin left the glade and ran for the village.

...oOo...

As soon as they ran into the village, Robin and Sophie knew something was NOT right. Pocahontas stopped and stared in horror at the river. Another tribe had joined hers and she knew what that meant. War was emanate.

"Pocahontas! Are you crazy? What were you doing with a _white man_?" Nakoma asked as Pocahontas, Robin and Sophie came to stand beside her. "And where'd you two go?" Nakoma asked, smiling slightly at the girls.

"They were with me." Pocahontas said and then she turned her attention back to the river. Kocoum then appeared. He came up to the four girls and placed his hand on Pocahontas's shoulder. Sophie gave Robin a look that told her, "OK, Kocoum has got to go." Robin rolled her eyes. Kocoum was a little full of himself. Suddenly, movement caught Sophie's eye. She glanced in the direction where she had seen it and nudged Robin.

"Robin, look! It's Aiyana!" She said and the girls hurried to where Aiyana waited in the shadows.

"Aiyana!" The girls said in unison.

"Wingapo, Robin, Sophie." Aiyana said.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I just came to see how things are going." She said. The girls shrugged.

"Pretty good." They answered.

"Good. Maka will be happy to hear that. Be careful, guys, I have to go!" Aiyana said and was gone.

The girls went to their hut. There, they waited.

"So what are we going to do? We have to let Pocahontas go out there tonight and there's no way _in the world_ Kocoum's going to let us stop him from going out there and Nakoma's gonna squeal and then John's gonna get sentenced to die and then Pocahontas is going to save him and then he's gonna get shot by Ratcliffe! Sophie, we have to _do_ something!" Robin said and Sophie agreed.

"You're right. Hmm…" Sophie said, thinking.

"We have to follow them tonight and help in whatever way we can!" She said at last.

"Right. And if Kocoum goes out there and gets shot, so what? He isn't all that great of a guy anyway." Robin said.

"That's not very nice." Sophie said, but she grinned anyway. Robin had never been a big fan of Kocoum. She hadn't been either, but she didn't see him as the stuck up jerk that Robin saw. Both of them were very optimistic, but there was something about Kocoum that drove Robin nuts.

"Well, we know he's going to most likely get shot. But we had better not try and stop that. One of us could get hurt." Sophie said and Robin agreed.

"Well, whatever happens tonight, we can't let Ratcliffe shoot John!"

...oOo...

Robin and Sophie quietly ran through the woods after Pocahontas. She didn't suspect them at all, which was how Robin and Sophie wanted it. They managed to reach Grandmother Willow before Pocahontas somehow and they scrambled up into the old tree's branches. Grandmother Willow smiled and promised to stay quiet. From Grandmother Willow's branches, the best friends watched the events that they knew all too well. They smiled as John and Pocahontas kissed. That was by far their favorite part in the whole movie. Suddenly, Kocoum crashed through the glade and sprang at John. Robin and Sophie looked at each other worriedly.

"We've gotta help them!" Robin said and she and Sophie climbed down Grandmother Willow to Pocahontas and John's aid. Pocahontas was trying to pull Kocoum away from John, who was pinned to the ground by the furious warrior with a knife at his throat.

"Kocoum, no!" Sophie hissed as she and Robin tried to pull Kocoum off of John. Suddenly, the fire of the familiar gunshot ran through the forest and Kocoum fell back into the water of Grandmother Willow's swamp, taking Pocahontas's mother's necklace with him. Robin and Sophie looked at each other. They had hoped they could help Pocahontas get John free from the warrior's grasp and then talk some sense into him. Their plan had failed.

**A/N- **Blame the fingers!

Our plan failed! NOT GOOD!

By the way, one question has bugged me for a while now. Why didn't John run after Thomas ran off after shooting Kocoum? Why did he stay? And before the warriors grab him, he seems a little shocked. Hmm... Please help me answer this! I have no clue as to why he didn't run!

-Robin


	7. The Night Before and Sophie's Run

Chapter six- The Night Before

"Uh oh." Robin whispered. "Darn, this was to work!"

"Yeah, but look!" Sophie said in response. They stared at Kocoum's lifeless body. They knew they had failed and now they would possibly never get home.

"Thomas, get out of here! Now!" John nearly screamed at Thomas. Robin and Sophie were surprised. They could hear the oh too familiar cries of the warriors as they neared the glade. John turned towards the voices. He was surprised when they grabbed him. He struggled against the warriors, but it didn't help. They out numbered him four to one. Pocahontas sank the ground in shock as the warriors carried John and Kocoum away.

"Pocahontas? Are you okay?" Sophie asked. Pocahontas didn't answer. Robin and Sophie exchanged a glance before they both sat down beside Pocahontas.

"What am I going to do?" Pocahontas said, not looking up.

"I don't know." Robin said. Sophie didn't say anything. "But we need to follow them."

"Alright. Let's go." Pocahontas said and she and the girls walked back to the village in silence.

...oOo...

"At sunrise, he will be the first to die!" Powhatan's furious cry rang through the ears of the crowd. Pocahontas and the girls had just then walked into the village. Robin and Sophie snuck around to the side of the crowd and pushed their way through. They saw John kneeling on the ground in front of Powhatan. He was staring at the ground.

"Now we'll never get home!" Robin whispered to Sophie.

"Father, wait!" Pocahontas called. She ran up to Powhatan and John. John looked at her.

"You disobeyed me!" Powhatan said angrily.

"We-I-was only trying to help!" Pocahontas pleaded. She looked at John.

"You went into the woods when I told you to stay in the village! Because of you, Kocoum is dead." Powhatan said. Robin scowled. It wasn't Pocahontas's fault!

"That isn't right! She didn't do anything!" Robin hissed under her breath to Sophie. As John was being dragged off, Pocahontas sank to the ground again. Robin and Sophie went over to her and sat down beside her.

"It's not your fault." Sophie said.

"Yes it is!" Pocahontas sobbed.

"No, Pocahontas. And there's something we have to tell you." Robin said. She looked at Sophie, who nodded.

"We haven't been completely honest with you." Robin said quietly. Pocahontas looked at her. "We were brought here to keep you and John together from the future."

"You were brought here to keep us together?" Pocahontas asked.

"We hope you're not mad." Sophie said.

"No, not at all." Pocahontas said, trying to reassure the girls. The girls smiled. Nakoma walked up to them. Robin and Sophie looked up and then at each other.

"We'll see you later." Sophie said and she and Robin walked back to their hut.

"Robin!" It was Powhatan. Robin turned around.

"Uh oh, what does he want?" Robin whispered to Sophie.

"I don't know, but I'll see you in a minute." Sophie said and was gone.

"Robin." Powhatan repeated as he came up to her.

"Yes, Powhatan?" Robin asked.

"I want you to make sure my daughter does not leave the village." Powhatan said and Robin gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"Make sure she does not leave the village again. I trust you, Robin, and you're friend." Powhatan said and he turned to leave. Robin couldn't believe it. There went Pocahontas telling Grandmother Willow and then discovering what her dream meant, getting the compass, and saving John! If she left the village, not only would she be in trouble, but Robin and Sophie, too! Robin walked back to her and Sophie's hut.

"What's wrong? What did he want?" Sophie asked.

"He said for me to keep an eye on Pocahontas and make sure she doesn't leave the village!" Robin said. Sophie couldn't believe it.

"What?!" She said, hopping to her feet.

"I have to stay in the village and make sure Pocahontas doesn't leave!" Robin repeated.

"Why? _You_ can't leave?!" Sophie asked.

"No! Boy, this is too ironic." Robin said.

"Seriously. How will Pocahontas get to Grandmother Willow, realize her dream, and save John?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph. Really. I don't." Robin said. "Now we'll never get home."

"No! You guys can't give up!" Someone said and the girls turned to find Aiyana.

"Aiyana!" They said in unison.

"You can't give up! You can't let John die tomorrow, guys!"

"Aiyana, it's over. I have to stay in the village and make sure Pocahontas doesn't leave." Robin said sadly.

"You can't give up!" Aiyana said. "You're the only ones that can keep them together!"

"But, Aiyana, what are we going to do? Robin can't leave the village and neither can Pocahontas!" Sophie said.

"Still! You can in the morning! Powhatan won't be here!" Aiyana said.

"Yes, but unless Pocahontas goes to talk to Grandmother Willow, she won't realize what her dream is telling her!" Robin protested. Aiyana sighed.

"Guys, whatever you do, keep them together." She said and was gone. Pocahontas then entered the hut.

"Pocahontas!" Sophie said, surprised.

"Wingapo, Sophie. Wingapo, Robin." Pocahontas said sadly. "My father just told me that you have to make sure I stay in the village." She said, turning to Robin. Robin nodded.

"Yep." She said. "I don't know why, but I do."

"I went and said goodbye to John." Pocahontas said.

"We know."

"I wish there was some way to reverse this."

"We do, too. We do, too." Pocahontas said goodbye to them and left for her hut. She was being pulled in a million directions. And she hated it.

"You'd better talk to her." Sophie said. "You're the one having to stay and watch out for her."

"Alright."

...oOo...

"You're from the future, what am I going to do?" Pocahontas asked Robin. Robin looked at her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Robin answered. Pocahontas started to cry.

"Oh, Robin, I feel so lost!" Suddenly something inside of Robin snapped.

"I'll be right back!" She said and ran to Sophie. There was only an hour before sunrise.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Robin cried as she ran into the hut. Sophie sat up in bed.

"Robin? What is it?" She asked.

"Quick! I know how we can still keep Pocahontas and John together!" Robin said Sophie was wide awake.

"What? You can't leave the village!"

"No, but _you_ can! Sophie, take a canoe and paddle to Grandmother Willow! You have to get the compass and be back here by sunrise!" Robin explained and Sophie nodded.

"I'll be back!" She said and she took off. She raced up to a canoe and started to paddle down the river as fast as she could. It was a smooth ride, but Sophie knew that could only last so long. The rapids were coming soon. Sophie didn't care. She was willing to do whatever it took. The rapids came into sight and Sophie fought against them.

"Gotta keep Sophie going. Gotta get back by sunrise." Sophie said to herself. The current was awful. Finally, knew she couldn't take it anymore. The canoe flipped over. Sophie forgot about it and swam to the bank. Sophie was in track at school and boy was she fast. Sophie took off for

Grandmother Willow and finally reached the old tree.

"Sophie! Child, what is it?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"They're…going…to…kill…John…at…sunrise!" Sophie puffed. She wasn't tired, but she was out of breath.

"What?!" Grandmother Willow was speechless.

"I'll have Pocahontas explain later. Meeko! I need the compass!" Sophie said and Meeko scrambled up the tree.

"Where's Pocahontas? And Robin?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"They aren't allowed to leave the village! Robin was asked by Powhatan to make sure Pocahontas stays in the village and so she set me here to help Pocahontas realize that John is her future and path!" Sophie said in a rush and Meeko appeared with the compass. Sophie had had to dodge many things like a cup, candle stick, book, and fork.

"Thank you, Meeko!" Sophie said.

"Hurry, child! Sunrise is soon approaching!" Grandmother Willow said and Sophie nodded. She took off through the woods as fast as her feet would take her. She held the compass tightly. This was the only way! She had to get it to Pocahontas…before it was too late. It was the only way to keep Pocahontas and John together! And it was the only way for her and Robin to get home. Sophie crashed through the brush and turned back towards the river. If she followed it, she would be able to find the village easily. She saw the remnants of her canoe and shuddered. That could have been her! But Sophie knew she couldn't think about that. She had so little time! Sunrise was less than ten minutes away! Sophie saw smoke from the village rise above the trees. They were about to leave! And if Sophie knew the movie _Pocahontas_, Powhatan meant it when he said "At sunrise, he will be the first to die." At daybreak, he and his warriors would leave for the plateau and execute John! Then Sophie's mind turned to Ratcliffe. How were she and Robin going to stop Ratcliffe from shooting Powhatan? Sophie didn't know. She just had to get back to her temporary home and to her best friend! Aiyana had said to keep Pocahontas and John together and that's what she and Robin planned on doing! But first, Sophie would have to make it back in time.

**A/N-** Come on, Soph! I know you can make it! You're really, really, really fast! You can make it! I've seen you run, girl, and you're good! RUN!

Well, I've had a lot of reviews asking for Finding Love. I promise, by this time next week, there will be a new chapter. You've gotta believe and trust that I'll keep it up! But I'm balancing three stories right now and this one is the most action packed. Well, I gotta go! TGIF! (Thank God it's Friday!)

-Robin


	8. Evil Plan Foiled

Chapter seven- Evil Plan Foiled

Sophie ran across a large log to get to the village. Sunrise was fast approaching. She didn't have much time.

"Come on, Sophie! You can do this!" Sophie urged herself on. She was getting tired. She had to keep going. She had to help keep them together.

...oOo...

Meanwhile, Powhatan stood in front of his people, awaiting the sunrise. This would be the day. This would be the day that the white menace would be taken care of. But first, the pale one that had killed Kocoum would pay his life. But he would have to wait for about ten minutes.

Pocahontas waited inside her hut. She looked out her window at her father standing in front of his warriors. Pocahontas's eyes were filling with tears. What was she going to do? John was going to die. And there was nothing she could do.

"Come on, Sophie! Hurry!" Robin said to herself. She could see that it was already getting light outside. Sunrise! It would be there any minute!

"Sophie, hurry! Girl, I know you and you ain't gonna let nothin' get in your way! Come on, you're fast, Sophie! You can make it!" Robin said under her breath, using her old Southern accent. She usually only used it in Arkansas or when she was mad…really mad. At that moment, sunlight poured through the doorway and window of Pocahontas's hut.

"No!" Robin hissed. Sophie hadn't been fast enough!

Pocahontas, meanwhile, watched as John was dragged away farther and farther away from her. Robin hopped to her feet and began to pace the hut. It wasn't fair! And she couldn't sit back and watch as John was killed! Something must be wrong. Sophie would never let something get in her way! Suddenly, just as the last warrior disappeared against the horizon, Sophie raced into the hut, panting for air.

"Sophie! Thank God! You made it!" Robin said. Sophie nodded. She handed the compass to Pocahontas.

"We might as well tell you right now; you're supposed to save John! Look at the compass!" Sophie said and Pocahontas peered down at the compass.

"What…the spinning arrow!" She exclaimed when she realized what her friends were talking about. "I-I was right!"

"You've got it!" Robin said.

"You mean…"

"Yes! Look!" Sophie said. Pocahontas looked back at the compass and watched in awe as the arrow spun faster and faster. Then, all at once, it stopped and pointed…to the sunrise.

"It's pointing to the sunrise! It's pointing to John!" Pocahontas cried.

"Yep." Robin said.

"I-I have to save him! I don't know how, but I have to try!" She sat the compass down.

"Come on! We have to go!" She said. Sophie looked at Robin and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose.

"Ready to run again, Soph?" Robin asked. Sophie smiled and nodded.

"If it means keeping them together, yes." She said and Robin smiled herself. The best friends got up and quickly followed Pocahontas.

"And I thought you were fast!" Robin joked and Sophie laughed.

"Yeah. Pocahontas could beat me any day, I'm sure." She said.

"She could definitely beat me." Robin said and she turned her attention to getting to the cliff with Pocahontas.

"Robin! How are we going to stop Ratcliffe?" Sophie asked, suddenly realizing that she forgot what Ratcliffe was going to do.

"I'll handle it!" Robin said. "Don't worry!"

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing!"

"I do…I hope." Robin said. _I really hope._ She thought.

"Look! There they are!" Pocahontas called, spotting her father, his warriors, and John approaching bottom of the plateau.

"Go! Hurry!" Robin said and Pocahontas sped up to the crowd as Powhatan, two warriors, and John drew closer to the top of the plateau. Pocahontas ran and tried to push her way through the warriors, but one warrior tried to stop her.

"Where are you going? Stop! You can't go up there!" He said, trying to hold Pocahontas back.

"Let go! I have to get up there!"

"No, Pocahontas! Your father is about to do away with that…that…monster!"

"_Let her go!_" Sophie and Robin nearly screamed as they ran up to the warrior. Powhatan had reached the rock at the top of the plateau and two warriors were leading John up to it. The warrior, surprised by Pocahontas's back up team, let her go and Pocahontas ran towards her father and John. Robin and Sophie made their way through the crowd. They claimed it was so easy because if you went to their high school, you got pretty good at weaving in and out of crowds. They watched with worried yet confident looks on their faces, knowing sooner or later, Pocahontas's words would sink into Powhatan and he would let John go. Suddenly, Robin remembered what would happen when John was free. Ratcliffe would shoot at Powhatan and then John would take the bullet for him. Robin nudged Sophie and whispered,

"I have to stop Ratcliffe!" She said and Sophie nodded.

"Be careful, Robin."

"I will." Robin promised. She then slipped back into the crowd of warriors and weaved her way out. As soon as she did, she saw Ratcliffe reach for someone's rifle. Robin got a sudden burst of energy and she ran towards Ratcliffe, grabbing the gun near the center and hanging onto it. The gun was then pointing towards the ground and Ratcliffe fired. Everyone turned to se what that was. Pocahontas looked worried, even from far away, Robin could tell.

"What are you doing?!" Ratcliffe hissed. Robin glared at him.

"Stopping you!" She spat. She yanked the gun away from Ratcliffe and turned to the settlers.

"Do you see what he just tried to do?" She asked. It was Thomas who spoke next.

"John was right! No one ever should have listened to you!" He said to Ratcliffe and then a small mob of people came over to him and dragged him away.

"That was quick thinking. Nice job." Thomas said.

"Thanks. Just doin' my job." Robin said. At that moment, Sophie ran up to her best friend, followed by Powhatan, Pocahontas, and John.

"Robin! Are you OK?" Sophie asked and Robin grinned.

"Never better." She answered.

"Good. How did you know he was going to do that?" John asked. Robin and Sophie exchanged a glance.

"We'll tell you later. It's a _long_ story." Robin said. "Come on, let's get back to the village." Then they all turned and walked back to the village.

...oOo...

"Robin! Sophie!" It was Aiyana.

"Aiyana!"

"I heard you guys did it! You foiled Ratcliffe's plan!" Aiyana said.

"Yep. But we haven't returned home yet." Sophie said.

"That's because your mission isn't done yet." Aiyana said.

"Great." Robin whispered under her breath. She was annoyed, but she was glad, too. She wasn't sure about Sophie, but she wasn't quite ready to return home yet.

"Yeah. I know. You have to stay for a little while." Aiyana said.

"That's OK. I don't really think we're ready to go yet." Sophie said with a smile and Robin was relieved to hear she didn't want to leave yet, either.

"Good. You may be here a while. But don't worry; it's still October 22, 2006 back home. And you still won't age a second or change a bit until your mission is complete." Aiyana assured them.

"Good." The girls said together.

"Well, Kai is sure to be wondering where I am, though Maka knows where I am. See you later! Good luck!" Aiyana said and was gone.

"Well, I guess we should go tell John we're from the future now." Sophie whispered to Robin and Robin nodded and turned back towards Pocahontas's hut.

**A/N-** Well, I gotta go to bed now! See ya'll later! Please review!


	9. The New Mission Discovered

Chapter Eight- The Next Mission Discovered

A month passed and Robin and Sophie still hadn't figured out what their next mission was to be. Things had been going well, though their telling John they were from the future had been funny. John hadn't exactly understood.

"You're from where?"

"We've told you three times." Robin said. "The future. 399 years to be exact." She said. Sophie just shook her head.

"2006?" Robin put her head in her hands and laughed.

"It wasn't this hard to tell Pocahontas! Don't you get it? We knew Ratcliffe was going to shoot at Powhatan because we're from the future. Here's something: you saved Thomas from drowning at the beginning of your journey."

"OK, now I believe you."

"Good 'cause we ain't repeatin' that again!" Robin said. Finally Pocahontas came in.

"Aiyana, Kai, and Maka are back." She said.

"OK, thanks." Robin and Sophie said in unison and ran to find Aiyana, whom they hadn't seen in a month.

"Aiyana!" They called.

"Robin! Sophie!" Aiyana said.

"Aiyana! We haven't figured out what our next mission is!" Sophie said.

"That's because it hasn't happened yet." Aiyana said.

"What do you mean?"

"It'll happen tomorrow. You'll find out then." Aiyana said and yawned.

"Alright. Is everything going to go alright?" Robin asked. Aiyana shrugged.

"Find out."

...oOo...

The next morning, Sophie shook Robin awake.

"Robin! Robin! Wake up! Something awful has happened!" Sophie said urgently. Robin, hearing the urgency in Sophie's voice, sat up.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" Robin asked, now fully awake.

"This is awful, Robin!" Sophie said, beginning to pace the small hut.

"Sophie, what is it? For gosh sakes, what's happened?"

"Robin, for some reason, Powhatan has had John imprisoned again! And has sentenced him to die again! I don't know why, but he has! And this time, Pocahontas isn't even allowed to speak to John!" Sophie explained.

"So that's our new mission. To keep them together still!" Robin said in understanding.

"Right! Robin, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something fast!" Robin said. "How long is Powhatan planning on keeping John hostage this time?"

"About two weeks until they decide on what to do with him." Sophie said.

"So I guess we've discovered our new mission." Robin said.

"Yep."

"Operation Keep Them Together 2 is a go."

**A/N-** OK, it's Monday and I didn't get enough sleep last night so my creativity isn't as big as it could be! Anyway, please review! I'm really tired…_snore…_


	10. Operation Keep Them Together 2

Chapter Nine- Operation Keep Them Together 2

Robin and Sophie made their way to Powhatan's hut. It was early morning and hardly anyone was out.

"Is Pocahontas up?" Robin asked Sophie. Sophie shook her head.

"No. I over heard Powhatan talking to one of his warriors about it and he said that Pocahontas wouldn't even be allowed to talk to John." Sophie explained.

"We'll tell her." Robin said finally and Sophie agreed. They crept around silently around Powhatan's hut.

"I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with the ambush!" It was John's voice.

_Ambush?_ Robin and Sophie both thought.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Powhatan asked. "How do I know you didn't have anything to do with the attack made on a few warriors this morning?"

"I'm not lying to you, Powhatan! I swear! Please believe me!"

"I _don't_ believe you. Hotu, take him away." Powhatan demanded. Sophie and Robin looked at each other.

"We'd better tell Pocahontas, huh?" Robin asked and Sophie nodded. The two ran towards Pocahontas's hut.

"Pocahontas? Pocahontas, wake up!" Robin said. Pocahontas sat up, not wanting to awaken.

"Robin? Sophie? What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, Pocahontas, something is _very_ wrong." Robin said and Pocahontas was finally awake.

"What?"

"Pocahontas, there was an ambush by the English this morning before anyone in the village was awake. Your father…is blaming…John for what happened." Sophie said. Pocahontas stared at her friends in disbelief.

"What? Why?" She asked, hopping to her feet.

"Because he's English. Because he's different." Robin said, growing angry.

"But why? John had nothing to do with the ambush, I'm sure of it! I've got to ask John about it!" Pocahontas said.

"That's another thing, Pocahontas. Your father has forbidden you to even speak with John at all. He's back in the prison hut, closely guarded." Robin said. Pocahontas sank back onto her bedding.

"What about you?" She asked them. They shook their heads.

"Nope. Not even us. No one in the village is permitted to speak with him. He's going to be there for about a week or two, just until your father decides what to do with him." Sophie said and Pocahontas stood up again.

"Oh, I know what he's going to do to him! I know _exactly_ what he's going to do to him! He's going to kill him! He's going to have John killed! And there won't be anything I can do about it!" Pocahontas said, the anger and hurt relevant in her voice. Robin and Sophie looked at each other. She was upset. Really upset. Sophie gulped. Robin did, too. This wasn't fair. John had had nothing to do with the ambush, they knew! They trusted John. If he said he had nothing to do with it, he had nothing to do with it.

"Pocahontas, calm down." Sophie said. Pocahontas looked at her, then at Robin, and sat down, knowing that if she didn't on her own, they would make her.

"I'm alright, now. I promise." Pocahontas said and the girls relaxed.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Pocahontas answered.

"Maybe we should go talk to your father about it." Sophie suggested. Robin nodded. That sounded like a great idea! (**A/N-** That was sarcasm!) Robin and Sophie agreed to go see what Powhatan was talking about doing to John before Pocahontas went to see him. They left Pocahontas's hut, feeling confident. Little did they know that this mission was going to be different and harder than anything else.


	11. John's Sentence

Chapter Ten- John's Sentence

Robin and Sophie ran to Powhatan's hut.

"I hope he's in a good mood!" Robin said to Sophie in a whisper.

"So do I!" Sophie whispered back. The girls listened carefully. They didn't hear anything but Powhatan's voice talking to a warrior. When the warrior exited, Robin and Sophie entered.

"Powhatan?" Sophie and Robin asked in polite unison.

"Robin? Sophie?" Powhatan asked.

"Yes." The two answered.

"What is it? What do you want?" Powhatan asked the girls.

"To talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!" Robin said angrily.

"No, there's not. Go." Powhatan instructed. Robin's fingers curled into a fist and Sophie held her back.

"Robin, no. Come on, let's go." She said calmly and Robin looked at her and then glared at Powhatan, but she went with Sophie.

"I want nothing more than to slug him right now." Robin said and Sophie had to agree with her.

"Me, too, but you know why we can't." She said.

"Because he's Mister Big-Shot?" Robin grumbled under her breath.

"Yep. He's a big-shot all right." Sophie said, grinning.

"That's for sure." It was Aiyana.

"Aiyana!" The girls said and Aiyana smiled.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" She asked.

"Horrible, Aiyana, horrible!" Robin said. "Powhatan's taken John prisoner for something he didn't do again! An ambush!"

"I know." Aiyana said.

"Is he going to let him go?" Sophie asked.

"Only if you can help Pocahontas talk to her father about it. Here's what you need to do. You need to go to Powhatan and talk to him. Ask him why he doesn't trust John. Then suggest that John prove his trust. Suggest that he lets John go free and is free to try and prove that he had nothing to do with the ambush. Also say that if he proves his innocence, he's let go, but if he doesn't within two weeks, he comes back to be killed." Aiyana said.

"So…like an Honor System? Didn't we learn about this in history last year, Sophie? When we learned about Native Americans?" Robin asked and Sophie nodded.

"I remember reading about that. A village was so close and trusted that if one was sentenced to die; he would get a day with his family and then would be trusted to return the next day to be killed. Is that what you mean, Aiyana?" Aiyana nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." She said and Robin and Sophie understood.

"OK, I hope you know what you're doing." Robin said.

"Trust me." Aiyana said and she was gone.

...oOo...

"Pocahontas, we have to go see your father!" Sophie said in alarm.

"I know, but, Sophie, what's wrong?" Pocahontas asked.

"Your father is sentencing John now!" Robin exclaimed.

"What?! Now?!" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes, now!" Sophie and Robin said together. Pocahontas leapt to her feet and followed her friends to her father's hut. The three paused a moment.

"Please, Powhatan, I am not lying! I would never do that!" It was John.

"I've told you already that I don't believe you." Powhatan said. Pocahontas raced into the hut and she and Sophie and Robin stood in the doorway.

"Father, stop!" She said and Powhatan turned to face her. John looked at her and looked from her to Powhatan and back.

"Pocahontas, go back to your hut." Powhatan ordered. Robin and Sophie looked at John. He was looking worriedly at Powhatan and Pocahontas bickering silently. He was tied to a support beam near the entrance of the hut. His hands were tired and the rest of the rope was wrapped around him. Robin guessed it was because they were scared he would bolt.

"No, Father, I'm staying." Pocahontas said, moving closer to John.

"Pocahontas, Robin, Sophie, go." Powhatan ordered. That was it for Robin.

"No way am I goin'! You ain't the boss of me!" She said in a rapid voice, using her Southern accent that should have warned Powhatan to watch it.

"Robin…" Sophie started, but Robin wasn't going to listen.

"Fine! I'll say it right here and now. John, I sentence you to death." Powhatan said and Robin scowled along with Sophie.

"No, Father! Don't!" Pocahontas said, but Powhatan wouldn't hear of it.

"Powhatan, please. I…" John started, but Powhatan's cold stare stopped him.

"Powhatan," Sophie started. "Why don't you trust John?" Powhatan was silent.

"What if he proves his trust?" Everyone turned. It was Aiyana.

"Aiyana!" Robin whispered.

"What?"

"What if he proves that he's trustworthy? I'm sure you've heard of an honor system." Sophie said calmly.

"Yes, but…" Powhatan said, looking at the three girls standing before him.

"Let John prove you can trust him. Let him go and let him try and prove that he didn't have anything to do with the ambush. If he doesn't in two weeks, he returns back to die." Robin said. Powhatan nodded. He knew that if he tried to kill John on his own, his daughter wouldn't let him, so this honor system might work. He turned to John.

"I'm going to use this honor system. If you can prove your innocence and bring me the one that ordered the ambush, you will be free to go. Otherwise, you will come back here to die in two weeks. At night, you will have warriors guarding your hut to make sure you do not try and escape. You'll be locked in. Do I make myself clear?" Powhatan asked. John nodded.

"You can trust me." He said. Powhatan nodded and grabbed a knife. He cut the ropes and John was free. Robin looked at Sophie.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be easy."

**A/N-** Even though Powhatan's giving John a chance, he's still having him locked up like a prisoner. Geez, when will he ever learn? I have a three hour delay this morning and that gives me LOADS of time to update!

-Robin


	12. The Journey Begins

Chapter Eleven- The Journey Begins

The next morning, Robin and Sophie woke up early and went out to find Pocahontas. Today, their journey to help John would begin. They found the warriors opening the entrance to John's hut. John stepped out and he girls walked over to him.

"Morning." Robin and Sophie said together and John managed a "morning" before finally waking up.

"I hope you got plenty of sleep last night." Sophie said. She could tell he hadn't.

"I didn't. Why?" John asked.

"Because we start looking for the person responsible for the ambush today." Robin said. John groaned.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Nope." Robin said and she grinned at Sophie.

"Wingapo, Robin, Sophie, John." It was Pocahontas. She yawned. It was earlier than usual for her and no one else was up in the village and the sun was just then beginning to peek over the horizon.

"Morning." Sophie, Robin, and John said in unison.

"What do we do now?" Pocahontas asked Robin, who shrugged.

"We start scouting." She said and Pocahontas agreed.

"But where?" John asked.

"I highly doubt whoever ambushed the warriors would stay in Jamestown." Sophie said.

"Yeah. I highly doubt that, too. Knowing them, they probably decided to go off on their own and hide and ambush the warriors. There are a few in the camp that did want war and Ratcliffe _did_ have a few followers. I'm sure they followed his orders." John said.

"Probably." Robin said. "And they didn't go back to Jamestown because if Powhatan was going to attack because of the ambush, that's where he'd attack." She added.

"Then let's go. We only have until sunset." Pocahontas said, looking at John.

"You mean," Robin started. "You have a _curfew_?!" Pocahontas and John nodded.

"As Powhatan said, I get locked in at night to ensure that I don't escape." He said. Robin smirked.

"What kind of honor system is that?" She asked. Sophie shrugged.

"That's just Powhatan." She said.

"He's always been that way." Pocahontas explained. Then she and the others turned and started out into the morning mists.

...oOo...

"It's almost sunset and we haven't found _ANYTHING!_" Robin said in frustration. She and the others had been looking all day, but none had found anything.

"If we don't get back there in time, I'm as good as dead." John said.

"Yep. You'll be jerky." Robin said and grinned at Sophie. She and Sophie had an inside joke using the word "jerky" to mean "dead." Sophie shot her a grin back.

"What in the world does that mean?" John asked.

"It means "dead." It's a long story." Sophie said. She and Robin would explain later.

"Pocahontas," Robin asked. "Do you know of anyplace where they would hide? A cave maybe?"

"Well, I know of one." Pocahontas said. "It's near the plateau."

"Great!" Sophie said, but she stopped when she saw the sun's position in the July sky. "It's almost sunset! We have to get back before Powhatan comes after us!" And she said that in truth. Powhatan would send a search party out and if he did and they found them, the honor system would be broken and then Robin and Sophie would never get home.

"Yeah, we might consider getting back." Robin said. She and the others trekked back to the village. John was ordered to go straight to his hut for the night.

"Good night." Pocahontas whispered as she hugged him close.

"Night." John whispered back and Robin and Sophie watched as he disappeared into the hut and it was locked up.

"Well, Soph, the journey begins." Robin said as she laid down onto her sleeping mat.

"Yep. The journey has begun." Sophie said and the girls drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- **Short, I know. But hey, that's all you need for this chapter! Did ya'll read my profile? I've decided to write a sequel to Until Proven Guilty! I hope to start it by New Year's. Hm… Anyway, please review!

-Robin


	13. The Cave

Chapter Twelve- The Cave

The next morning, bright and early, Sophie and Robin awoke Pocahontas.

"What are we doing today, guys?" Pocahontas asked sleepily.

"We look for the cave, remember?" Robin asked. Pocahontas nodded and yawned.

"I remember now." She said and she got up.

"Good." Sophie said and then the three made their way over to John's hut. The warrior that was guarding it opened the door and John exited.

"I don't think I can do this every morning, guys." John said.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." Robin said, referring to the time of which she and Sophie had to get up at to get to school on time each morning. Five o'clock AM sharp.

"I doubt it." John said and Sophie laughed.

"Try five AM sharp!" She said.

"Come on, guys, we have to check out that cave today, _before _curfew!" Robin reminded them. The others nodded and followed her. Robin suddenly stopped.

"Uh, Pocahontas, maybe you should lead because I have no idea where I'm going." She said and grinned.

"I think maybe I should, too." Pocahontas said as she took the lead. Sophie looked at Robin and Robin shrugged. Sophie had to grin.

"So where is this cave anyway?" John asked.

"It's near the plateau." Pocahontas answered.

"The plateau? Where you father almost killed me?" John asked.

"Yes." Pocahontas said.

"Great." Robin said. She and the others followed Pocahontas.

...oOo...

"Well, here we are." Pocahontas said as she stepped into the cave.

"I don't think they're here." Robin said.

"I agree with Robin, Pocahontas. I don't think they're here." John said, looking around.

"Hmm…Pocahontas, do you know of anywhere else that they could be staying? Another cave?" Sophie asked, looking around.

"I know of only one more, and it's half a day's hike there." Pocahontas said.

"We have to try it." Robin insisted.

"I know we do. But there's no way that we can get there and back for curfew." Pocahontas said, thinking. Robin and Sophie were thinking, too.

"What about getting up earlier?" Sophie suggested. John groaned.

"Yeah! That'll work! If we get before dawn, we can start out and possibly get there in time and back in time!" Robin said.

"So…we get up earlier?" John asked.

"Yes." Pocahontas, Robin, and Sophie said together.

"Then let's get back."

...oOo...

The next morning, Sophie awoke Robin.

"Robin…Robin…ROBIN, WAKE UP!" Sophie said. Robin groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Sophie…It's too early!" She muffled. Sophie looked at her and shook her head.

"Robin, we have to get up." She said and Robin looked up. Her unbraided hair was matted and disheveled.

"OK, OK, I'm up. Pass me my brush, will you?" Robin said and Sophie handed her the brush. Robin furiously brushed her hair and neatly braided it into two braids.

"Ready?" Sophie asked.

"Ready. C'mon, we gotta find Pocahontas and John."

...oOo...

"OK, so we have until sunset. From the looks of things, it's about five AM now." Sophie said.

"Right. Well, we'd better get going." Pocahontas said and they all followed her.

At noon, the four of them reached the place Pocahontas had talked about. It was a large cliff or plateau. Sophie and Robin scrambled to the top to get a good look. They were stunned at what they saw.

Trees stretched as far as the eye could see and there was no smoke from Indian fires. The sun shone brightly and the girls had to shield their eyes against it.

"Wow." They breathed together as John and Pocahontas joined them.

"It's beautiful." Sophie said. They knew that this was not what Virginia looked like anymore. In fact, it the real world, this very place was probably a shopping mall, housing complex, or highway.

"Yeah." Robin said. She looked down at the ground beneath them.

"Uh, Sophie, don't look down." She said. Sophie glanced cautiously down.

"Holy!" She said as she leapt backwards, bumping into Pocahontas, causing her to fall backwards over the side of the cliff. She caught herself by one hand.

"Oh no!" Sophie said as she and Robin rushed over to Pocahontas to try and help her back onto the cliff. John beat them to her.

"Hold on, Pocahontas!" Robin said.

"I am! John, hurry!" Pocahontas cried.

"I'm hurrying!" John said as he hauled her to safety. Almost.

A sudden snicker behind him caused John to jump. He, Robin, and Sophie whirled around to find seven men standing behind them.

"Who do we have here? John Smith, his beloved savage, and two little savages." One snarled.

"Who are you?" Sophie demanded.

"Don't get snippy with us, girl." Another snapped. Robin couldn't hold it in. Nobody yelled at her best friend.

"Shut up!" She said. She ran over to him and pushed him. He fell back and the gun he held fired into the air. That made Sophie fall over the side, too, like Pocahontas.

"Sophie!" Robin cried as she rushed to the aid of her best friend.

"What do you want, Will?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just revenge." Will answered.

"On what?" John asked.

"Why did Ratcliffe get chained up?" Will asked.

"Because he deserved it!" Robin said, not turning around.

"No, he didn't! Ratcliffe was a good leader and it's your fault he's been overthrown!" One of Will's companions, Michael, said. He came over to John and hit him in the shoulder with the end of his gun, trying to get him to let go of Pocahontas.

"Ow!" John said, but he didn't let go of Pocahontas. He hauled her up onto the cliff beside him and then turned to Robin to help her. His friends and the one he loved were more his main priority. He and Robin hauled Sophie up onto the cliff and the four turned to Will and the others.

"Get them, boys!" Will ordered and the six others surrounded the four friends.

"No way are you gettin' me and my friends!" Robin said and she kicked the one nearest to her and Sophie in the chest. The man quickly got up and seized Robin and Sophie.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Robin said furiously. She struggled against his strength. Sophie, on the other hand, was calm as the man tied her hands and pushed her towards Will and the others.

"Sophie!" Robin called. Sophie glanced over her shoulder at her. She tilted her head towards Pocahontas and John. Robin looked towards them. Pocahontas was now being led away with Sophie, but John wasn't going without a fight. He was now pinned to the ground by one of Will's followers and another was working on tying his hands, but John was moving too much to really tie them.

"Stop it! Let us go!" Robin said as she herself struggled.

"Robin, John, don't struggle!" Sophie and Pocahontas pleaded and Robin stopped struggling. She looked towards John, who hadn't given up. Finally, Will was tired of waiting. Robin stood in between Pocahontas and Sophie as Will walked over to John and hit him in the head with the end of the gun, knocking him out cold.

"No!" Pocahontas called, but her cry seemed to fall on deaf ears. John was out. The rest of Will's followers pushed her, Robin, and Sophie forward and they went without a fight. Two of them dragged John to wherever they were taking Pocahontas, Sophie, and Robin. The threw them into the cave and then went to sit outside.

"John! John, wake up, please!" Pocahontas pleaded. John stirred, but he didn't wake up.

"Pocahontas, he'll be out for a while." Sophie said as she and Robin leaned back against the cave wall.

"Guys, we'll never get out of here by curfew!" Pocahontas said.

"Nope. And it's all my fault." Robin said. Everyone turned to her.

"How is it your fault?"

"Well, for one thing, I told Sophie not to look down." Robin said.

"Hey, I did that on my own!" Sophie said.

"Yeah, but I was the one who told you not to. Whenever anyone says "don't look down," someone always looks down." Robin said. "And I'm to one who pushed Will, who fired into the air, who startled Sophie, which made her fall over." She was quiet a minute. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get outta here." She said.

"Don't bet on it." It was Will.

"What do you want?" Pocahontas asked sharply.

"Revenge. But it looks as though I've gotten that." He said, indicating John, who in the shadows looked dead.

"So what?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to leave you here." Will said and he went and joined the others again.

"Take them up the cliff." He ordered.

"What? And do what? Push them off?" Michael asked.

"No. Take some of those wood stakes and tie them there." Will said.

"What about Smith?" One asked.

"He's dead. Just leave him there." Will said. Michael and another came into the cave and forced the three up the cliff. There, he drove a stake into the ground and retied the girls and Pocahontas to the stake. Then, they left. Robin sighed.

"Great. Now what?" She asked.

"Nothing, I guess. We've missed curfew, look." Pocahontas said and they looked towards the sunset.

"So…I guess we stay here?" Sophie asked. She tilted her head back so that her glasses would go back up on her nose.

"Oh no, you guys aren't staying here!" A voice said and they turned to find Aiyana.

"Aiyana!" They said in unison.

"Yep. In the flesh. Now, does anyone have a knife or something?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"I do. It's back in the cave. It fell out of my pocket in there." She said. Aiyana went and got the pocketknife and cut Robin, Pocahontas, and Sophie free.

"Thanks!" Sophie said.

"What about John?" Pocahontas asked. "I hope Will wasn't right!" She said.

"He's not. John just looked dead." Sophie assured her. She turned to Aiyana, but Aiyana was gone. They ran to the cave. John was still out. Robin ran over to him and cut the ropes that held his hands behind him.

"John. John, wake up." Pocahontas said, shaking him gently. John groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Will hit you in the head with his gun." Pocahontas explained.

"That explains my headache." John said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah. Come on! We've already missed curfew!" Robin said and then they started out for the village again.

...oOo...

"Maybe we can sneak in." Robin whispered. "Maybe Powhatan hasn't noticed we missed curfew." She said as she, Sophie, Pocahontas and John tiptoed into the village. Just when they thought they were going to make it, Powhatan's voice boomed from across the village.

"John!" He roared. John groaned at Powhatan's outburst. Sophie leaned over to Robin and whispered,

"He noticed."

**A/N-** Uh oh, John's in trouble! Powhatan noticed! Please review!

-Robin


	14. Shorter Deadline

Chapter Thirteen- Shortened Deadline

"John!" Powhatan roared again. He reached them and Pocahontas bit her lip. Powhatan had to listen to them! It wasn't their fault!

_Please, let Father listen!_ Pocahontas prayed.

"Pocahontas, go to your hut. Now." Powhatan said. Pocahontas looked from Robin and Sophie to John to her father. She wasn't going. Not this time.

"No, Father." She said and she squeezed John's hand.

"Pocahontas, I'm not going to argue with you." Powhatan said. Robin glanced at Sophie. What was Pocahontas going to do? Listen to her father? Or leave John to fend for himself against her father's anger? They knew Pocahontas and she would never turn her back on John.

"No, am I'm not going to argue, either. Please, Father, listen to us! It isn't our fault that we missed curfew!" Pocahontas insisted. Powhatan glared at her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Pocahontas!" He said.

"But…" Robin and Sophie started, but Powhatan whirled around to face them.

"Quiet! Both of you!" He ordered. Robin's eyes flashed lightning and Sophie's did, too. Robin's fingers curled into fists.

"Go back to your huts, all of you. John, you will not be allowed to leave your hut tomorrow and I'll tell you all your punishment tomorrow." Powhatan said. He left them.

"I'd better get to my hut now." John said. Pocahontas hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry my father lost his temper." She whispered. John hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Goodnight." Pocahontas said.

"Goodnight." John said back and he went into his hut and the warriors tied it shut.

"I'm not liking your father very much." Robin said.

"Me neither." Sophie said.

"Quite frankly guys, neither am I." Pocahontas said. "Why does this always happen to John anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because John isn't one of you. Every time something happens, your father immediately blames John, I guess because he knows that John's love for you will stop him from doing anything rational, it keeps him strong." Sophie suggested.

"I think Sophie's right and your father is using John as a scapegoat." Robin said. Pocahontas looked at her.

"Scapegoat?" She asked.

"Sorry. History term. Someone to blame." Robin said, cracking a grin.

"I guess you're right." Pocahontas said with a sigh. She turned to leave. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Sophie and Robin said in unison. Then they went to their hut and settled in for the night.

...oOo...

Robin groaned and sat up. Her hair hung in her face as though she was Medusa. She yawned and looked over at Sophie. She was still fast asleep. Robin blinked and looked out the window. From the looks of things, it was well past noon. Then again, they hadn't gotten back to the village until about three or four AM.

"Sophie, wake up." Robin said and Sophie sat up, rubbed her eyes, and reached for her glasses.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Past noon." Robin answered.

"What?" Sophie asked, fully awake now.

"It's well past noon." Robin said, brushing the knots out of her hair. "I'm wearing braids to bed from now on." Sophie smiled.

"That's why I like short hair; it's easy." She said.

"I know, but I like long hair." Robin said as she braided her hair and tied it off with a rubber band she had brought with her from the future. She finished quickly and she and Sophie ran into the village center. Pocahontas was talking with Nakoma and she wasn't anywhere near John's hut. That seemed weird to Sophie and to Robin. The hut was guarded by one guard and it was tied shut.

"Pocahontas! Nakoma! What's going on?" Robin asked as they reached them. Pocahontas turned and Nakoma patted her shoulder.

"It'll be alright." She assured her and she turned to leave.

"Pocahontas, what happened?" Sophie asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, while you two were still sleeping, my father told John and me our punishment." She said.

"And?"

"And our punishment is a shorter deadline. We only have three more days to prove that it was Will, not John that did it." Pocahontas said.

"Great. Just great!" Robin exclaimed and Pocahontas and Sophie could only watch as she began to pace.

"So what are we going to do?" Sophie asked.

"We're going to save him. No matter what." Robin answered.

"Thank you. But how?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well, tomorrow, me and Robin could get up earlier and go to the cliff with Maka, Aiyana, and Kai. We could get them with the help of Thomas and a few of John's other friends. We'll be back by the deadline!" Sophie said. Robin groaned. Not another early start!

"I guess that'll work." Pocahontas said, pondering. It had to work!

"Alright! We'll go and talk to Maka, Aiyana, and Kai about it now!" Robin said and she and Sophie took off running for Aiyana's hut.

**A/N-** Hi, ya'll! Well, here's an update! Please review!

-Robin


	15. Ticking Time Bomb

Chapter Fourteen- Ticking Time Bomb

"Sure! That sounds great!" Aiyana said as Robin and Sophie told her of their plan. "It'll have to work now that we only have three days to do this! But we best not tell Kai. Maka can help us. She has something that can freeze people and nothing else so it sounds good to me!"

"How does Maka have one of those?" Sophie asked.

"She made it." Aiyana said.

"Cool." Robin said.

"Alright, let's do this."

...oOo...

"I'm not going back there, guys." John said the next day to Robin, Sophie, and Aiyana.

"But, John…" Robin started, but John shook his head.

"Robin, I can't. I've already had my time shortened. I really don't want to risk that again." He said and Robin could understand why.

"Alright. We'll go on our own." Sophie said and Aiyana nodded.

"It won't be too hard." She said and before John could say anything, the three girls bolted off in the direction of the sinking sun.

...oOo...

"Ugh! Maka, we have to stop!" Robin whined. She, Sophie, Aiyana, and Maka had been walking for half the day and they were tired. Robin concluded that if she took one more step, her feet would fall off.

"Alright. But that means we'll only have tomorrow to get to the cliff and then that night to get back to the village." She said. Robin sighed. She knew they didn't have much time. It was like they were racing against a ticking time bomb.

"We can do it." Sophie said. Robin smiled. At least her best friend believed that they could do it!

"Alright." Maka said and they settled in for the night.

...oOo...

The next morning, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, the group of four teenage girls reached the cliff.

"We're here!" Sophie whispered to Aiyana.

"Good." Aiyana whispered back. They all snuck around the cliff and hid in the bushes.

"Think Smith and those savages will come back?" Michael asked.

"No, I don't. I think we showed them a thing or two." Will answered.

_That's what you think._ Sophie thought.

"So what'll we do now?"

"We go and wait for that savage that Smith is in love with to venture out alone. Once we've kidnapped her, we simply kill her. Nothing more, nothing less." Will answered. Robin wanted to hurt Will herself; she was so mad.

"What about those little savages that were with them?"

"Them? I don't think they're really savages. Did you see them? The one hanging over the cliff had blonde hair. It was really short, remember? Like a boy. And the one trying to help her had brown hair." Will said. Robin realized they were talking about her and Sophie.

"So?"

"So we leave them alone. We're only after Smith and the savage he fell in love with, the idiot." Will said.

"What if we just gang up on Smith himself?"

"Because you idiot," Will retorted. "Smith has taken the blame for this one as well! I knew he was a soft one. He took the blame for killing that savage when the boy, Thomas, did it."

"So what does that mean?" Michael asked.

"It means that Smith has taken the blame and is willing to die for something he didn't do."

"So we don't go after those little savages?" One of the men asked, disappointed.

"No. They ain't worth our time. Come on, we need to get to that village again and kidnap the Princess." Will said. Robin knew now was the time to act. She stepped forward, breaking a twig. The seven men spun around.

"Who's there?" Will demanded.

"Now, Maka!" Sophie screamed as she, Robin, Maka, and Aiyana leapt from the bush. Maka pointed a pen like thing at Will and his followers and they froze.

"Cool." Robin said. "How long does that thing work?"

"Until I shut it off." Maka said proudly.

"Cool, but look!" Aiyana pointed to the sunset. They had to hurry!

"Great! How are we gonna make it now?" Robin asked.

"We'll make it! I promise!" Maka said. Keeping the pen pointed at Will, she and the others ran through the forest. They were racing against a ticking time bomb that was about to go off!

**A/N-** Wow, Will and his gang are sinister! Good thing me, Sophie, Aiyana and Maka were there! Now can we make it back in time? I sure hope so! Bye guys!

-Robin

PS- Please review! I really like reviews!


	16. Stopping the Bomb

Chapter Fifteen- Stopping the Bomb

_Robin and Sophie were running._

_Something was wrong._

_They didn't know what._

"_Help!" Someone wailed. They turned to find Aiyana._

"_Aiyana, what's wrong?!" Sophie asked._

"_It's Will and his gang! He's escaped! And he's after Pocahontas!" Aiyana said and Robin clenched her fists. _

"_Oh man, he's jerky." Robin grumbled._

"_Run! You have to hurry! Before it's too…" Aiyana started, but a gunshot stopped them. They ran in the direction of the gunshot and heard evil laughter and they peered through the trees. _

"_Pocahontas! Pocahontas, please, please wake up!" It was John. Will stood not far away, a gun in his hands, laughing. Pocahontas lay motionless in front of John. John was still trying to wake her up, denying that she was dead. _

"_Now it's your turn, Smith." Will laughed again. Robin and Sophie lunged at Will, but missed him. _

_A shot rang through the air. _

"No!" Robin said as she sat up. It had only been a dream. Will hadn't really shot Pocahontas.

"Robin? What is it?" Sophie asked, rubbing her eyes. Aiyana and Maka stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Nothing. Just a little nightmare." Robin said. She laid back down. She and her friends had to make it tomorrow if she and Sophie ever wanted to get home to 2006 again!

...oOo...

"Maka! We aren't going to make it!" Robin called between breaths as she and the others ran towards the village. They weren't going to make it!

"Yes we will!" Assured Maka, but she was beginning to doubt herself.

"How do you know?" Aiyana asked.

"I don't!"

Robin's feet were screaming in protest as she and the others ran on towards the rising sun. They had to get there before noon! Robin looked at Sophie, who trotted on with them effortlessly.

"Soph, I don't know how you do this!" She puffed.

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Sophie said and Robin shrugged. She was probably right.

"Maka, we aren't going to make it!" Robin called again.

"We will! Don't give up!" Maka said.

"Maka! I'm with Robin! We aren't going to make it!" Aiyana called as she trotted beside Sophie.

"Don't give up!" Maka repeated and Robin knew she would have to keep going if she ever wanted to get home and see Pocahontas and John together.

...oOo...

Meanwhile, Pocahontas watched as the sun rose. This was it. This was the day that John was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stepped out of her hut and looked towards John's hut where he had been kept prisoner for over two weeks. No guards were standing outside. It would be up to John to maintain his honor and show up on his own for his execution, just as the honor system had said.

"Robin, Sophie, where are you guys?" Pocahontas asked herself and stared out at the rising sun. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Surely, they should be back by now! She watched as her father stepped out from his hut. He looked angry, but Pocahontas didn't know why. She waited for him to go back into his hut before she took off for John's hut.

"John? John, wake up." Pocahontas instructed.

"I'm awake, Pocahontas." John said from inside the hut, but he didn't come out.

"John, are you alright?" Pocahontas asked. John didn't answer. "John? John, answer me!"

"I'm fine." Pocahontas knew he was lying. John was not alright. She knew John Smith, and when he was lying, you knew it. John was a bad liar.

"John, please, just tell me what's wrong!" Pocahontas pleaded. John appeared.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, but he didn't look directly at Pocahontas when he said it.

"John Smith, something is wrong. Please, tell me what's going on!" Pocahontas said and John sighed. He had lost this battle.

"I just…I don't know. It's Robin and Sophie, I guess. I was hoping that they would make it back in time, but I guess they aren't. Now I have to honor my word and show up for my own execution today."

"John, you know Sophie and Robin tried! You have got to believe that they tried!" Pocahontas said.

"I know they tried," John said, "But there's just one thing I can't figure out."

"What?"

"Why is it always me that gets blamed for everything?" John asked. Pocahontas shrugged.

"I don't know. Robin described you as a scapegoat for my father." Pocahontas explained.

"I guess I am pretty much that." John agreed. Pocahontas sighed this time.

"John, I can't watch them kill you! I can't watch you die!" Pocahontas said desperately. John hugged her.

"It's going to be alright." He assured her.

"No it's not! You said so yourself!" Pocahontas said.

"I'm going to be fine. And it's not over yet. Robin and Sophie can still make it."

"I hope they can make it!" Pocahontas said.

_So do I._ John thought.

"They have until noon to make it. I sure hope it works!"

...oOo...

"Run!" Robin said to herself. She and the others were so close to making it!

"We aren't going to make it!" Aiyana said and Sophie shook her head.

"We will!" She assured, but Robin wondered if it was false hope. It was, from the look of the sun, almost noon. They had to hurry!

"Hurry! We only have a few minutes to noon!" Maka yelled and everyone scuffled faster. Will and the others weren't happy; Robin and Sophie had tied them up and they did not want to show up in the middle of the savages' town! But it seemed as though they didn't have a choice.

"Hurry!" Sophie said and she pushed one of Will's companions forward. They didn't have much time.

...oOo...

Meanwhile, back in the village, someone pushed back the flap to John's hut and entered. John turned around and saw Hotu and Majuh. They didn't say anything as they came over to him and tied his hands behind him. Even if it was up to John to show up today, he would still be treated like a prisoner. Hotu and Majuh left him there and went back outside. In a few minutes, John would be dead. Pocahontas stood in the doorway after the two warriors left. If Robin and Sophie weren't back by now, there was a very good chance of them not making it in time.

"John." She said. John turned around.

"Pocahontas? What is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what is it?' You're about to die! Please John, don't go!" Pocahontas pleaded, but she knew that John would keep his word and show up, even if it meant dying.

"I have to, Pocahontas! I said I would! I promised!" John said and Pocahontas knew he was right.

"Please, John, don't." She pleaded again. John shook his head and Pocahontas hugged him tight. John wanted nothing more than to hug her back, but he couldn't.

"Pocahontas!" Pocahontas heard her father calling her. She sighed and turned around. She stepped from the hut, but she didn't acknowledge her father at all.

"Pocahontas." Powhatan said, but Pocahontas didn't say anything to him. She knew she should, but she really didn't feel respectful towards her father at the moment.

"Pocahontas!" Her father said again, growing angry.

"Yes, Father?" Pocahontas asked, almost between clenched teeth.

"Pocahontas, I'm sorry." Powhatan said and Pocahontas didn't know what he meant for a minute. He meant John.

"I'm sorry this has to happen. But it has to be done. You'll learn to live with him gone." Powhatan said.

"Who are you?" Pocahontas asked. "Who are you and what have you done with my father? The Father I know trusts John! The Father I know understands! You aren't my father! I don't know you anymore!" Powhatan was stunned.

"Pocahontas," Pocahontas turned to find John standing in the doorway of the hut that had kept him prisoner for two weeks.

"John!" Pocahontas said, surprised. She didn't think John could hear her!

"Pocahontas, don't blame him. He's only doing what he thinks is right." John said.

"But it's not right!" Pocahontas nearly sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"I know. But there's something I want you to promise me." John said and Pocahontas nodded.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't put your life on the line when it's time. Okay? Don't put your life in harm's way for mine." John said and Pocahontas's eyes filled with more tears.

"John, I…" She started.

"I mean it. I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you. Never." John said.

"I promise." Pocahontas said. John turned and went back into the hut. Powhatan was already at his. Pocahontas knew that she would have to be there for John's unfair execution. She was Powhatan's daughter, and John was Powhatan's prisoner. This execution was between her father and John, and the village people would not be attending. Pocahontas entered her father's hut and sat down without so much as a single word to her father. Where were Robin and Sophie?

...oOo...

"Hurry! We have about a minute to noon!" Robin called and her feet screamed in protest as she ran on. The village bonfires were now visible over the trees. They had to hurry!

...oOo...

"Where is John?" Powhatan asked, looking around. Pocahontas bit her lip and looked at the ground. Had John decided to go back on his promise to show up for his execution? She couldn't help but hope so.

"Here." John said and he stepped into the hut. Pocahontas didn't look up and her eyes filled with tears. John truly was a man of honor- couldn't her father see that? No one said anything else as John walked across the hut to where Powhatan and three warriors waited.

"John." Powhatan said and John nodded.

"You have kept your promise and have shown up for this execution. I gave you my trust and you have shown that you really are a man of honor. Today, you will die, but you will die with that honor." Powhatan said and John nodded. Pocahontas looked up and looked at John. He didn't say anything and he looked straight at her father without fear. One of the three warriors, Nonew, held a hatchet. Majuh pushed a log in front of John and Powhatan. John looked at Pocahontas, who was already crying uncontrollably. John looked back at the log and sighed. He had lost. Robin and Sophie had tried, but they had failed. John kneeled down and laid his head onto the log. Majuh and Hotu came forward and held John's shoulders down to make sure that he didn't move. Pocahontas wanted nothing more than to save John's life again, but she herself had made a promise that she wouldn't put her life on the line for his. Meeko looked up at her from beside her. Flit buzzed unhappily. Nonew raised the hatchet.

...oOo...

"Come on! They've got to be in Powhatan's hut! That's the only place they can be!" Sophie called to Robin and the others. Robin gained a sudden burst of energy and she and Sophie ran into Powhatan's hut with Maka and Aiyana not far behind.

"Maka! We need your pen!" Robin called and Maka tossed it to her. Robin caught it and the girls ran as fast as they could to the hut where their friends were- one heartbroken, and one about to die. Robin and Sophie tore into the hut and without thinking, Robin pointed the pen at Nonew, who was preparing to bring the hatchet down on John. Nonew froze and so did the hatchet, which was a mere inch from John's neck. Robin handed the pen to Sophie and looked at John. Pocahontas hadn't heard the girls enter.

"STOP!" Robin called. Pocahontas's head snapped up. They had made it! But had they caught Will and the others?

Robin took her pocketknife from her pocket. "What kind of honor system is this?" She asked as she cut the ropes from John's wrists. Powhatan didn't say anything. He just stared at Nonew as John moved from the line of the hatchet.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

"Uh…" Robin and Sophie said together, looking at each other. They sighed and Sophie nodded. They had to tell Powhatan now.

"We're from the future. 2006, to be exact." Sophie said and Robin nodded.

"Is this true?" Powhatan demanded, looking at John and Pocahontas. They too nodded.

"It's true." Pocahontas said.

"How did you get here?"

"Maka brought us. She's from 2006, too." Robin explained.

"Maka?" Powhatan asked. Maka stepped into the hut.

"Yes, sir, I am." She said. Aiyana followed close behind.

"So you knew that everything that's happened would happen?" Robin and Sophie nodded.

"Up until Ratcliffe tried to shoot you. Everything else kind of fell into place afterwards." Sophie said.

"And these," Maka and Aiyana said, pushing Will and Michael into the hut, "Are the one's who ordered the ambush." Powhatan was quiet a minute. Then he turned to John.

"You were right. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Powhatan said. John shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we got this figured out." He said. Sophie pressed a button and Nonew brought the hatchet down on the log, causing it to chop in half. John had a sick look on his face, realizing that that would have been his head, had Robin and Sophie not shown up. Powhatan nodded and turned to face Will and Michael. Robin and Sophie as well as Aiyana slipped out of the hut as Powhatan began to yell at Will and Michael.

**A/N- Well, I guess that went well. I have finally been able to update because I've been here in Arkansas WITH NO INTERNET! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! It's awful! Anyway, please review!**

**-Robin**


	17. A Helping Hand

Chapter Sixteen- A Helping Hand

Two days later, Robin and Sophie were sitting outside their hut, trying to entertain themselves. They hadn't gone home yet and they weren't sure if they would be stuck in 1607 forever or not.

"Morning." John said as he approached the bored best friends.

"Morning." They said in unison in return.

"What's the matter with you two?" John asked.

"We're bored." Robin answered.

"I see." John said. "Um, can I ask you for your help?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sophie said.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Yeah?"

"I need help asking…" It was clear that John _did_ need help.

"For goodness sakes, John, what is it?" Robin asked, growing impatient.

"Oh boy…" John said, running a hand through his hair.

"Lemme guess: you need help asking Pocahontas to marry you?" Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you deny it?"

"Yeah, that's what I need help with." John said.

"Okay, here's what you do." Sophie said. "First, you get down on one knee." John followed her instructions.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then you fall over." Robin said and Sophie shook her head and smiled.

"No, you ask the question." Sophie said.

"Okay, thanks. There's no telling what would have happened if I hadn't asked for help!"

"I can just imagine…" Robin said under her breath. She had to laugh. John walked away and Robin looked at Sophie.

"Think he'll mess up?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yeah."

**A/N- Shortest chapter yet. Yep yep yep yep yep. Hmm…Will John mess up? I bet he does!**

**-Robin**


	18. Together Forever

Chapter Seventeen- Together Forever

That night, Robin and Sophie followed Pocahontas and John through the woods. They knew they were headed to Grandmother Willow. They didn't hear them and the wet ground from the day's rain muffled their footsteps. They reached the clearing and hid in the bushes.

"Think he'll mess up?" Robin hissed.

"Oh yeah, I bet he does." Sophie said. They watched as John followed Sophie's specific, helpful instructions, and Sophie couldn't help but hope he didn't follow Robin's specific, _unhelpful_ instructions. When Pocahontas nodded and threw her arms around John, they knew she had said yes. Sophie and Robin exchanged a smile and trekked back to the village.

...oOo...

"Sophie! Robin!" Pocahontas called. Robin and Sophie turned around and set the baskets of corn on the ground. After three months living in Pocahontas's village, they were experts at picking corn.

"You are never going to believe what John asked me!" Pocahontas said.

"We know." They said together.

"How?" Pocahontas asked, smiling and eyeing the girls.

"Well, John kinda came to us for help." Robin said.

"You're kidding!"

"No, we're not." Sophie assured her.

"I'm just glad that we'll finally be together forever." Pocahontas said.

"And that is just what we needed to hear." Maka said as she and Aiyana stepped from the shadows.

"What?"

"You can go home now! Your mission is complete!" Aiyana exclaimed. John came up behind Pocahontas.

"What?" He asked.

"We can go home!" Robin said.

"Yes, you can. You have succeeded in keeping Pocahontas and John together. You can go home. Once you're there, all you have to do is say "We're home!" and time will start again." Maka instructed.

"So…we can leave?" Sophie asked.

"And here are your 2006 clothes." Aiyana said, tossing them to the girls. Robin ran to change and Sophie did the same after her. When they came back, a greenish-yellow portal was waiting for them.

"So…I guess this is goodbye?" Pocahontas asked. Maka shook her head.

"No, they can come back." She said.

"We can?!" The girls said together.

"Yes, you can. But only when Pocahontas or John or Aiyana or I summon you. They have to summon you through me. You can't come on your own. Not yet at least. I'll find a way for you guys to be able to do that." Maka promised.

"So we just step through this portal and we're home?" Sophie asked. Maka nodded. The girls turned to Pocahontas and John.

"We'd better go. We'll meet again one day." Robin said. She and Sophie hugged Pocahontas and shook John's hand. But before they stepped into the portal, they turned around.

"Hey, John, can we suggest one thing?" Robin asked.

"Sure, what?" The girls looked at each other again and smiled.

"Just kiss her." They said together.

"I think I can do that." John said and they all watched as Robin Bates and Sophie Moore vanished into a vortex of light.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Robin and Sophie hit Robin's couch with a soft thud.

"That was so much fun!" Robin said. Sophie nodded.

"That was fun. I hope we see them again soon."

"So do I."

"But I think we both know this isn't the end. It's just the beginning." Robin said.

"That's for sure." Sophie agreed. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Robin agreed.

"WE'RE HOME!"

**A/N- Well, this is it! It's over! I would like to thank my loyal reviewers,**

**SunRise19- Thank you so much! You were my number one reviewer so I know you enjoyed this story! I enjoy your stories as well! Thanks again!**

**PocahontasJohnSmithForever- Thanks so much! Like SunRise19, you enjoyed this story a lot! I love your stories as well!**

**Babyb26- Thanks for your reviews!**

**Watch4thesquirrelz- Nisan, thanks so much!**

**Rainsfriend- Sophie, I think they liked our little adventure!**

**Thanks to anyone else I may have missed! Until next time,**

**-Robin Ann Bates **


End file.
